Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and device for controlling an internal combustion engine. The method and device use a gas pedal position transmitter for registering a gas pedal position of a gas pedal associated with the internal combustion engine and cyclically deriving an estimated value of a desired torque to be applied at a clutch from the gas pedal position and at least one operating variable of the internal combustion engine.
A control system for an internal combustion engine is disclosed by German Patent Application DE 41 41 947 A1. In the application, provision is made for a pedal position transmitter which registers the pedal position of a gas pedal. A driving style is derived from the pedal position. Depending on the driving style and further variables, an intended clutch torque, which represents the torque to be outputted from the engine at the clutch, is calculated. An indicated torque is ascertained as a function of the intended clutch torque and a torque loss. The torque loss takes into account losses as a result of friction and contributions from ancillary units, such as an air conditioning system, a generator or a power steering system.